Poltergeist
by Kadzinha
Summary: Dentro do seu coração jazem muitas memórias. Venha, a porta já se abrirá. .:Presente para Prii-chan:.


**Disclaimer**The Lost World não me pertence e só._**

* * *

Poltergeist: **__(do alemão polter, que significa ruído, e geist, que significa espírito) é um suposto tipo de evento sobrenatural que se manifesta deslocando objetos e fazendo ruídos.

* * *

_

_**Dentro do seu coração,  
**__**Jazem muitas memórias.  
**__**Venha, a porta já se abrirá. **_

_**Abra seus olhos e seu coração,  
**__**E atravesse todos os túneis.  
**__**Imagens entram em foco  
**__**E sua respiração se acelera. **_

_**Em contraste as doces visões,  
**__**Os sentimentos não param,  
**__**Enquanto seu coração aperta no peito.**_

_**(Poltergeist – Mayumi Kojima)**_

_-PEGUEM ELA!!! – Gritava, uma das freiras, pelo colégio enquanto a garotinha de olhos azuis-acinzentados e cabelos negros corria sorrindo._

_-Não vão me pegar!!! – E mostrou a língua._

_-Marguerite, não mostre a língua! – A outra freira repreendeu. Mais à frente a menina continuava rindo, logo depois virou a esquerda._

_As duas mais velhas pararam subitamente quando viram o corredor, era uma bifurcação._

_-Você vai por ali e eu vou por aqui. – Uma das freiras apontou as direções e a outra apenas concordou e ambas prosseguiram na perseguição. O que não perceberam foi à silhueta da pequena Marguerite atrás da cortina._

_-Bobonas... – Sussurrou para si, foi até a janela e pulou de lá. Estava no primeiro andar e, além de não ser muito alto, o monte de folhas secas, que o jardineiro ajuntou, amorteceu a queda._

_Quando seus pés alcançaram o chão, correu o máximo que suas frágeis pernas de criança conseguiram._

_A paisagem não era muito diversificada: Árvores, plantas e flores enfeitavam o caminho, uma vez ou outra algum animal mostrava-se presente._

_Diminuiu a velocidade quando chegou ao pequeno riacho que representava a fronteira entre o orfanato e a propriedade dos Roxton. Levantou um pouco o vestido e começou a pular por entre as pedras até chegar ao outro lado. _

_Os Roxton eram bastante respeitados, vinham de uma nobre linhagem de... Tsk! Com o perdão da palavra, piratas malditos, hmph! Não mereciam nenhum dos títulos que carregavam. Mas essas são convicções que uma criança ainda não tem, princípios que serão moldados com o tempo. Voltemos à história._

_A pequena estava distraída e andava calmamente (após os limites do orfanato não poderiam fazer nada mesmo) até que reparou num pônei, mirradinho, pastando por ali. Aproximou-se cautelosa, mas o animalzinho era manso e a única coisa que fez foi inclinar a cabeça, pedindo carinho. Ela sorriu e aproximando-se acariciou o pelo bem cuidado. Devia ser de algum nobre, reparou._

_-Mr. Robinson! Onde você está, Mr. Robinson?_

_O cavalo relinchou alegremente e, mordendo a ponta do cachecol de Marguerite, começou a puxá-la na direção oposta a da voz. Devia estar fugindo do dono - concluiu. Apenas deixou ser guiada, esconde-esconde sempre a agradou, afinal._

_Estavam atrás de uma árvore, o pequeno cavalinho olhava atentamente tudo e Marguerite sondava curiosamente aquele olhar. Talvez ele pudesse responder alguma coisa. Era criança, acreditava em animais falantes e fadas cor-de-rosa._

_-Mr. Robinson! – Ouviu novamente a voz. Não percebeu, mas seu coraçãozinho batia um pouco mais forte._

_-John! Mamãe está chamando para o jantar. – Uma segunda voz proferiu. – Deixe esse pônei de lado, ele volta sempre para casa. – A menina viu um lampejo de indignação nos olhos do cavalinho, pelo visto era bem orgulhoso._

_-..._

_-Vamos, John! Mamãe vai brigar com a gente._

_-Estou indo, Will. – Escutou os passos se distanciarem..._

_...Como queria ter conhecido o dono do cavalinho._

* * *

Acordou ofegante. 

Que droga de sonho era aquele? Um sonho? Não... Era uma lembrança, há muito esquecida e clamando por uma oportunidade latente de emergir.

Finalmente tinha respostas. Ela e Roxton nunca chegaram a se conhecer, porém foi por pouco! O destino era mesmo cruel. – sentenciou.

Suspirou.

Precisava de uma boa xícara de café...

_**Fim**_

* * *

**N/a**: Hei, essa é presente pra Prii-chan.

Eu dei uma de sociedade inglesa do mal e falei mal dos Roxton xD

Espero que tenha gostado, Prii-chan. Que esse seja o melhor niver via internet que você já teve xD

Tudo de bom e maravilhoso pra ti. Parabéns, frô!!!

Queria agradecer a **Andrea-senpai **que betou essa fic para mim. Muito, muito obrigada!!!

**K.BjO's**

**The Dutchess Kah A. Dê**


End file.
